


The first and the last drawing

by matsumawa



Series: KuroShou Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, daishou fait un peu flipper, kuroo est la muse secrète de daishou, mouahaha, painter!daishou
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsumawa/pseuds/matsumawa
Summary: Quand il dessine, Daishou se sent bien. À sa place. En harmonie avec le reste. Le crayon est comme une extension de son propre corps. Et quand Kuroo est le modèle, son cœur bat plus vite, il dessine plus lentement, retrace certains traits. Pour qu'à la fin, son portrait rende honneur à la beauté du brun.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: KuroShou Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The first and the last drawing

**Author's Note:**

> Day : Beginning / Ending  
> sad

À la maternelle, il y avait plein d'enfants différents. Des enfants joyeux comme Koutarou, des enfants gentils comme Koushi, des enfants silencieux comme Kenma, des enfants calmes comme Shinsuke, ou des enfants solitaires comme Suguru.

À la maternelle, il y avait ce petit garçon timide, un petit brun avec les cheveux en pagaille. C'était l'enfant qui bégayait en demandant une part de gâteau pour le goûter, l'enfant qui gardait son doudou fermement dans ses petites mains, l'enfant qui baissait les yeux quand on croisait son regard doré. C'était Tetsurou, l'enfant timide dont personne ne se souvenait jamais.

À la maternelle, dans un petit coin, sur une table en bois à trois pieds, il y avait quelques feuilles blanches, pour la plupart gribouillées de tourbillons multicolores, et quelques gros feutres de toutes couleurs, un rouge, un noir, un vert... Ce petit atelier était à la disposition des plus vieux, toujours sous la surveillance de « Madame ». Et c'était comme le petit repère de Suguru.

Un jour, dans cette même maternelle, le châtain se saisit du feutre rose pâle pour tracer un simple ovale quelque peu déformé. Pendant un instant, il releva les yeux de sa feuille, qui se posèrent sur le doux visage du petit garçon qu'on oubliait. Sans vraiment le savoir, ses iris vertes détaillèrent les traits ronds du brun, ses cheveux en bataille, et ses orbes d'ambre qui fixaient un point imaginaire au plafond. Il le regardait avec une sorte d'admiration enfantine qui dansait dans les yeux.

Il se reconcentra sur le papier blanc, prit un feutre jaune, et dessina deux petits ronds dans le premier cercle. Puis, le feutre rouge en main, il ajouta une bouche souriante. De nouveau, il leva la tête et scruta les mèches noires de Tetsurou. Au dessus du visage sur fond blanc, il traça quelques traits au noir, délimitant les contours de la coupe de cheveux. Il n'oublia pas la sorte de crète un peu plus longue sur le côté gauche du dessin. Il ajouta deux autres ronds en rose pâle, pour faire les oreilles.

En bas de la feuille, il écrivit son prénom dans le coin à gauche. Il admira le résultat avec un grand sourire, une étrange chaleur au creux du cœur.

Ce fut la première fois que Daishou dessina Kuroo, et la naissance de sa passion.

~~~

En primaire, Daishou n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Pour dire vrai, il ne parlait qu'à Bokuto, car le brun était tellement sociable et gentil qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas être son ami. Sa poitrine se serrait rien que d'y penser.

Partout où il allait, le châtain emmenait avec lui un block de feuilles blanches, une crayon à papier, une gomme et des crayons de couleur. Il avait toujours ce minimum dans son sac à dos vert, il ne le quittait jamais.

Daishou adorait dessiner. Les arbres, les maisons, les serpents, le ciel, les plages, les grands sourires et les beaux yeux. Il aimait tout retranscrire sur sa page vide de toute trace, donner un sens aux couleurs et aux formes sans y mettre de réelles limites.

Il aimait inscrire un morceaux de sa vie, un morceaux de son monde sur ses feuilles. Il aimait la joie qui s'en dégageait, cette joie qui parcourait son corps à chaque fois qu'il avait un crayon en main.

Dans la cour, il passait son temps à tracer des lignes, à ajouter des arc-en-ciel d'émotions sur le blanc du papier. Et parmi toutes les choses et personnes qu'il aimait dessiner, Kuroo était premier. Kuroo qui n'était plus si timide, Kuroo qui avait des amis, Kuroo qui était gentil, Kuroo qui avait un merveilleux sourire. Le brun représentait aux yeux de Daishou sa seule passion, il était pour lui la personnification de ce bonheur qui l'habitait.

Sur le mur de sa chambre, Daishou avait accroché le premier dessin qu'il avait fait de Kuroo, à une place bien spéciale, loin des autres portraits. Ce dessin avait une valeur significative pour lui. Il marquait le début de sa vie en quelques sortes, sa vie d'artiste. Et même si les traits étaient simples et désordonnés, ce dessin était le plus beau aux yeux de son cœur.

En général, les portraits de Kuroo étaient les plus réussis. Daishou dessinait mieux quand le brun était son modèle, la mine du crayon glissait toute seule sur le papier, et la joie qu'il ressentait dans ces moments était indescriptible. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais parlé au garçon, et il n'avait jamais croisé son regard ambré.

Mais c'était ainsi, le brun était son inspiration, sa force, et un étrange sentiment habitait son être en pensant à lui.

~~~

Au collège, Daishou rencontra Mika. Mika était une jolie jeune fille pleine de vie, gentille et marrante. Elle était sa meilleure amie, et le châtain était content d'être avec elle chaque jour.

Il ne savait pas si c'était le hasard ou le destin, mais il était encore dans la même école que Kuroo. Celui-ci avait évolué, il était devenu extraverti, bruyant, souriant à la moindre occasion. Il avait parfois la remarque un peu moqueuse, mais il restait le même gentil et adorable garçon.

Daishou le dessinait toujours autant. Maintenant, les traits étaient plus précis, plus harmonieux, mais le sentiment qui émanait du portrait une fois fini restait le même. Une immense joie, et peut-être quelques battements de cœur en plus.

Lors de son année de troisième, un concoure artistique avait été lancé par la professeur d'art plastique. Le châtain était tellement excité à l'idée de pouvoir montrer sa passion qu'il décida de participer. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela, car le but était de dessiner un camarade qui prenait la pose pour lui.

Daishou aurait voulu demander à Kuroo de poser. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. À chaque fois qu'il voulait lui adresser un mot, les paroles restaient bloquées dans sa gorge. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à lui parler.

Mika s'était alors proposée pour aider son meilleur ami, qui avait accepté l'offre. Pendant tout un après-midi, Daishou avait tracé, gommé, recourbé et supprimé des lignes, et avait rempli les blancs avec des couleurs magnifiques. Il gagna le concoure. C'était le meilleur dessin qu'il n'avait jamais dessiné, le plus beau, le plus réussi de toute sa collection.

Mais à ses yeux, ce portrait était laid. Tellement laid. Quand il le voyait exposé aux yeux de tous dans le couloir principal, et qu'on soulignait la beauté et la finesse des traits, il avait envie de vomir. Car le seul qu'il trouvait beau, c'était son premier dessin de Kuroo, et les autres qui le représentaient également. Le seul qui avait vraiment une valeur à ses yeux, c'était ces trois ronds difformes, ce grand sourire rouge et magnifique ainsi que cette coupe de cheveux improbable au noir.

Alors quand on lui rendit son œuvre, le félicitant une énième fois pour ce magnifique portrait, il courut jusqu'à chez lui et brûla immédiatement le papier, avant de jeter les cendres dans la rivière en face de sa maison.

Il mit feu à toutes les feuilles où Kuroo n'était pas présent, toutes, sans distinction.

Il ne toucha plus à un seul crayon depuis, et seul son portrait de maternelle était accroché dans sa chambre.

~~~

Le lycée était une dure période, maintenant, Daishou le savait. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à arrêter le dessin, à lâcher une bonne fois pour toutes cette partie de lui-même.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il dessinait, c'était parce qu'il se sentait obligé de le faire. Obligé de garder la main, obligé de conserver son talent. Parce que s'il savait que s'il arrêtait, ce serait fini pour toujours.

Qu'il ne pourrait plus dessiner Kuroo. Et cette pensée ne voulait même pas effleurer son esprit.

Mais la joie qui l'habitait avant, lorsqu'il tenait un crayon entre les doigts, n'existait plus. Dessiner était devenu fade, donner des couleurs et des formes à ses émotions et au monde qui l'entourait n'avait plus aucun sens. Les paysages étaient ternes, les traits de ses portraits demeuraient tendus, et toute sa joie s'était envolée.

Mais il continuait.

Cette fois, il n'était pas dans le même lycée que le brun. Le châtain l'apercevait parfois dans la rue, et dans ces cas-là, son cœur battait fort, sa conscience s'embrouillait, et il se dépêchait de rentrer chez lui pour dessiner.

Car quand Kuroo était le modèle, son cœur battait plus vite, il dessinait plus lentement, retraçait certains traits. Pour qu'à la fin, son portrait rende honneur à la beauté du brun. Et finalement, en admirant le résultat, il était de nouveau heureux. C'était comme si son cœur redémarrait, encore plus vite qu'avant. Ses joues prenaient des teintes rosées, comme sur les lèvres de ses dessins.

Alors, doucement, des dessins réapparaissaient sur son mur au papier peint vert. De nouvelles émotions qui avaient un lien direct avec le brun.

C'était un fait, Kuroo restait son inspiration, sa motivation. Il était sa muse en dessin. 

Muse dont il était amoureux depuis toujours.

~~~

On disait souvent que les années filaient comme des mois, et les mois, comme des heures. Daishou ne pouvait qu'approuver.

On disait aussi que le temps guérissait les blessures et réparait les cœurs. Que l'amour s'effaçait. Mais si c'était le cas pour le commun des mortels, cela ne l'était pas pour lui.

Il s'était blessé. Gravement blessé. Sa propre admiration, ses sentiments, son cœur l'avaient blessé. Son amour était l'élément déclencheur de sa perte.

Il aimait Kuroo depuis des années, sans même lui avoir parlé une seule fois. Il ne le voyait plus, ne le croisait plus, mais continuait de le dessiner. De rendre hommage à sa passion qui avait usé le bout de ses doigts, qui avait émietté tant de mines de charbon.

Aujourd'hui, il dessinait pour la dernière fois. Il n'y avait plus de joie qui réchauffait son bas-ventre, il ne souriait plus en admirant le résultat. La plaie datant de sa dernière année de collège ne s'était jamais refermée, et la passion s'était évaporée.

Cet après-midi, il posait son crayon sur une feuille blanche pour la dernière fois. La joie lui manquait, et il voulait sourire une dernière fois devant son travail fini.

Alors il y mit toute son âme, ses sentiments, et le cadavre de son talent. Il essuyait la sueur sur son front, se lavait les mains pour ne pas faire baver le tracé, respirait doucement. Son cœur battait fort.

Des heures passèrent, et il signa de son prénom dans le coin à droite. Il releva la tête, se massa les tempes, et contempla le portrait. Magnifique. Un petit sourire prit forme sur son visage. Sur le papier, Kuroo était plus beau que jamais, et Daishou en eut, pendant un court instant, la poitrine serrée.

Il se leva de sa chaise, prit le dessin en main. Avant de finalement accrocher sa dernière œuvre aux côtés de sa première.

Sa passion et son amour lui venaient de Kuroo, et si la première avait déjà trouvé sa fin, l'amour suivrait sûrement.


End file.
